Jealousy
by Fangirl140
Summary: Follow up story to my story Picnics. This story shows Beast Boy's feelings, and how he felt that day at the picnic. He tells himself that he loves Garth, but do his actions show it? BB/Aqualad/Speedy love triangle! Enjoy! R


**Before you readers out there read this story, I would like to thank QueenOfSuperheroes for the wonderful idea for this story! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy it!**

_I hate him…I hate him so much! _Beast Boy thought as he watched the five members of the Titans East walk into the park. Aqualad was running from Speedy for some reason that he did not know, but they were both smiling and laughing. That was supposed to be him to be making Aqualad smile like that, but the archer beat him to it. He had stolen him from right out from under his nose, and there was nothing he could do now. How long had the team been together? Maybe a year. How long did it take for Aqualad to fall for Speedy when the team was put together? Maybe a month.

That's what ticked Beast Boy off the most. He had known Aqualad for much longer than that, and Speedy still got him. He had helped the Atlantean capture and trap Trident. He had helped stop Brother Blood with him. Eventually, Aqualad trusted him enough to tell him his name. Garth…he could still see the Atlantean's face when he told him that. He looked so nervous, so cute. This is when he started to acknowledge the feelings he had for Garth. When he told Aqualad his real name, he didn't laugh or make fun of him. He actually liked it. That's what let him know that there was something special about him.

But now, Speedy was the one holding him; the one kissing him. How he wanted to be that one though. He was unsure about his feelings for the Atlantean at first, but now he wished that he had screamed it out to the entire world to let him know that he loved him. It was too late. He was never going to get another chance. He had planned to tell Garth how he felt, but…he and Speedy were already together. Beast Boy didn't even know. They were at the Titans East tower for a day, and he finally decided that he was going to tell him. However, everyone failed to mention the new pairing to him, and when Aqualad told him, he practically ran out of the room. Actually, the Atlantean didn't tell him. Speedy had tackled him onto the couch when Beast Boy and the rest of the team got there and had started kissing him, and Aqualad was kissing back.

Now, for the past few months, he had been dropping hints, hoping that Garth would go to him and confess his love and dump that damn archer, but his hopes always ended in despair. He knew that Garth knew he liked him, but he just wasn't the one for him apparently. He ran a hand through his green hair before a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up to see his cybernetic friend towering above him, and he managed a smile.

"Yo BB…want to play some soccer with us?" The changeling turned his head for a second and caught a glimpse of the two "lovebirds" as they held each other, Speedy pressing light kisses to the Atlantean's neck. He tore his gaze away, holding back the tears that threatened to fall before nodding his head.

"Sure. I'm always in the mood to kick your butt…" he joked, but his voice was still broken and sour. Cyborg failed to notice as he called out to the others, holding the soccer ball up in his hands as he gestured the others to hurry up. The teams were picked, Cyborg and Beast Boy being the team captains of course, and they started their game. They had only one net, and it was on the opposite side of the field he was standing on. He had to run the ball away from the net first since they didn't have a full soccer field. It was one of the rules they had, so the entire time he was running with the ball, he could see Garth sitting _alone_ in one of the trees a few meters away from him.

Maybe he should go over there…just to say hello. He was just about to call of the game when he watched the archer make his way over to the tree. He climbed it before sitting down next to Aqualad, wrapping his arm around his waist. The anger inside of him was building. He was practically boiling in his own hate. Speedy pressed a kiss to the top of Garth's head, and not even realizing he did it, he kicked the ball. At first, he had a sinister smile. He couldn't wait to see them both get knocked out of that tree, and fall to the ground, but he stopped, shaking his head. What was he doing? They were his friends.

"SPEEDY! GARTH! WATCH OUT!" he screamed. He watched as the archer pushed Garth out of the way of the oncoming ball, taking the blow for the both of them. He fell, hitting every branch along the way. He looked terrified on the outside, but on the inside, he was smiling. He ran towards the two boys, the other Titans right behind him before they circled them. Garth was holding Speedy's face in his hands as he tried to keep him awake. The changeling looked down at the ground in guilt. He couldn't believe he had done that, but something inside of me was telling him "good job" and "you did good," but did he really?

"Who kicked that ball?" Aqualad asked, glaring up at the teens around him. Beast Boy watched as all fingers pointed towards him, and the Atlantean's glare was directed straight at him, "Gar? What the hell was that for?" He looked at him nervous, trying to think of something to say,

"Y-you think I did that on purpose? I-I-'d never…I even yelled at you guys to watch out," Beast Boy explained, but he knew he was lying. He did do it on purpose with every intention of hurting the archer, but he wasn't thinking straight. It couldn't have been his entire fault.

"Well, you had to be aiming for us because we were pretty high up in that tree, and the net that you guys are using was on the opposite side of the field!" He flinched back. Aqualad had him there.

"Please, friends…do not fight," Stafire stepped between him and the Atlantean, "It was just an accident, yes?" Garth shook his head at him before turning back to the archer. They left soon after, and Beast Boy could feel all the icy stares that were boring holes into his back. The Titans on the two soccer teams had seen what had happened, and they knew it wasn't an accident. The circle dispersed, leaving the changeling by himself. Even when Robin called out to everyone that the food was done, he didn't rush over to get anything eat. He wasn't hungry anymore. He kept telling himself that he didn't mean to kick that ball, but he did. He did it, and there was no way to take it back.

He tells himself that he likes Garth, possibly even love him, but the way he had acted didn't show his feelings. He knew that ball was going to hit both Speedy and Aqualad, and if Aqualad had fallen…he could never forgive himself, but Speedy had protected him. He pushed him out of the way, and saved him from falling out of that tree and possibly injuring himself. What Speedy did showed that he loved the Atlantean, and what he had done, didn't, but how else was he supposed act?

_If you truly love him, you'd be happy with the choices he makes…even if it means he loves another…_He sighed. Whether it was his conscience or not, it was right. He kept telling himself that he loved Garth, but by acting like a total pain in the ass, he wasn't exactly showing it. He turned his head again to see Aqualad lying on a blanket with Speedy's arms around him. He looked so happy, and he couldn't help but smile. The two shared a kiss, and now, he could see it. There was so much love between them that he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. He was too blinded by his own jealousy that he couldn't see the feelings the two boys shared for each other. Their relationship wasn't going to be ending anytime soon, and he had to face that fact. _As long as Garth's happy, _he thought, _I'm happy._


End file.
